Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Legolas et Gimli s'aiment, et doivent l'annoncer à leurs parents. Mais Thranduil et Gloïn ne sont pas faciles à convaincre... Fic en deux chapitres, attention, c'est du yaoi. R & R, s'il vous plaît !
1. Du côté de chez Thranduil

_Titre : Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire..._

_Auteur : Yoda-Ben_

_Base : SdA_

_Pairing : Legolas - Gimli_

_Rating : Boh, G ou PG, c'est comme vous le sentez._

_Résumé : Legolas doit faire une grande déclaration à son père..._

_Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, persos, gnagnagna, m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna, scénar non plus._

_Notes : OUI, c'est un Legolas-Gimli et pas un Legolas-Aragorn. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Hé ben, tout simplement parce que j'avais envie de me la jouer puriste, et donc j'ai collé Legolas avec Gimli ! D'abord parce qu'ils sont autrement plus louches dans le livre que dans le film, ensuite parce que Legolas et Aragorn qui ne sont plébiscités qu'à cause du sacro-saint aspect esthétique de la chose (relativement intéressant, je vous l'accorde), et parce que ce couple n'obéit de ce fait à aucun critère scénaristique. Aussi, joignez-vous à moi dans la croisade visant à coller une fois pour toute Legolas avec Gimli !_

_Sinon, Thranduil est connu comme l'Elfe ayant le plus mauvais caractère de la Terre du Milieu (enfin, du moins, il remporte la palme pour le Troisième Âge) et en a donné une preuve éclatante dans le livre "Bilbo le Hobbit", en coffrant des Nains uniquement pour délit de sale gueule (remarquez, les Nains le lui rendent bien). Et parmi ces Nains, il y avait un certain Gloïn. Retenez bien ce nom si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà, vous en aurez besoin pour la chute du sketch. Voilà voilà._

* * *

Legolas s'attabla comme à l'accoutumée avec le roi Thranduil son père, en vue de consommer leur repas du matin. Enfin, comme à l'accoutumée, façon de parler : cela ne faisait que deux mois que Legolas était revenu de la Quête de l'Anneau, et encore, il n'était pas rentré tout de suite. Thranduil, nullement inquiété, avait mis son retard sur le compte de la soif de savoir de son fils, et supposait qu'il s'était attardé ça et là afin de parfaire ses diverses connaissances. Aussi, ce fut avec le sourire qu'il s'attabla avec Legolas dans leur grande salle à manger :

- Ah, mon fils, voilà que nous sommes réunis pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ! Cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé, dit-il en se versant du café.

- En effet. Heu.. Père ?

- Oui, mon fils ?

- Père, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Une grande nouvelle.

Thranduil leva le nez de ses biscottes de lembas tartinées de confiture de sureau.

- Tiens, laquelle ?

- Hé bien, murmura-t-il en tortillant un pan de sa tunique, je.. Je viens de trouver l'élu de mon coeur.

Le visage de Thranduil s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

- Ah, voilà une grande nouvelle ! Je désespérais, à la longue, de te voir m'annoncer enfin une telle chose ! Tu remplis le coeur de ton vieux père de félicité, mon fils. Quand me la présenteras-tu ?

Le teint de Legolas vira à un rouge diffus, et il tortilla encore plus sa tunique, jusqu'à la faire remonter jusqu'à ses fesses.

- Heu.. Père.. Il s'agit d' *un* élu.

Thranduil sentit son sourire baisser d'un cran.

- *Un* élu ??

- Heu... Oui, père.

Quelques feuilles tombèrent de la couronne de Thranduil et tombèrent délicatement sur ses tartines de lembas et de confiture de sureau. Thranduil tenta de se redonner un semblant de contenance et croqua dans sa tartine, et mangea la feuille en même temps sans s'en apercevoir.

- Oh, heu... Très bien, heu, très bien.. Oh.. Hum..

- Vous n'êtes pas fâché, au moins ? Risqua Legolas d'une voix microscopique.

- Oh, non non, heu.. Oh, après tout.. Heu.. Bon, ce genre de.. De préférences est tout de même.. Hem.. Assez, comment dirais-je, fréquent parmi nos peuples.. Et puis, bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait à tout prix un héritier pour consolider la lignée..

Legolas parut un peu rassuré, et laissa stratégiquement passer quelques secondes.

- Heu, père, il faut que je vous dise autre chose.

Thranduil s'arrêta dans son minutieux effeuillage de ses biscottes de lembas pour lever une fois de plus les yeux vers son fils, s'attendant à une autre nouvelle. Et vu la tête de Legolas, sans doute il devait se préparer à une révélation écrasante supplémentaire.

- Je t'écoute, mon enfant.

- Heu.. Mon élu est .. Est..

- Oui ?

- Mon élu est un ngnfmm..

- Hein ? Parle plus fort, mon fils, je n'ai pas entendu ! Ton élu est... ?

- Un Nain, souffla Legolas comme un enfant pris en faute.

Cette fois-ci, la couronne de feuilles de Thranduil lui tomba sur l'oeil droit, qu'un tic soudain agita nerveusement. La biscotte de lembas à la confiture de sureau qu'il tenait fit le saut de l'ange dans sa tasse de café, et éclaboussa la nappe dans un "plof" mat et lugubre.

Thranduil mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance et regarda son fils, plus écarlate que les fruits du fraisier sauvage au coeur du printemps. Un Nain...

- Un Nain.. L'élu de ton coeur est un Nain...

- Oui père, souffla Legolas, interrompu dans une dérisoire tentative de se cacher du regard inquisiteur paternel à travers le brouillard de son chocolat chaud.

- B.. Bien, parvint à articuler Thranduil en essayant de repêcher ce qui restait de sa tartine de lembas à la confiture de sureau dans sa tasse de café.

Le roi de Mirkwood redressa sa couronne de feuilles sur sa tête, et se mit à mâcher sa tartine en réfléchissant fort, le regard posé sur son fils qui grignotait une tranche de pomme du bout des dents, et fit appel à toutes ses réserves (pourtant bien minces) de tolérance et de compréhension. Après tout, il connaissait la sagesse de son fils, et sans doute son élu était quelqu'un de bien. Mais quand même.. Apprendre coup sur coup que votre fils préférait les garçons, et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un Nain, de surcroît, la pilule était quand même dure à avaler ! Il termina sa tartine et s'en fit une autre, mais il eut un peu de mal parce que ses mains tremblaient. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il venait de confondre le sucre et le sel, et qu'il venait de saler huit fois son café. Il alla donc vider sa tasse et tenta de penser à autre chose.

En face de lui, Legolas n'en menait pas large : tentant de se tasser le plus possible sur sa chaise, il avait tellement tortillé sa tunique qu'elle était toute froissée, et il avait reposé sa demie tranche de pomme à côt de son bol de chocolat intact. Manifestement, il était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Thranduil se devait tout de même de poser une dernière question. Il respira un grand coup et retourna à sa place, sa tasse de café à la main. Legolas sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit s'asseoir.

- Bon. Hé bien, commença Thranduil, ne sachant trop que dire. Heu.. Je.. J'espère que tu.. Tu as fait le bon choix, mon enfant. Après tout, tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions. Hem..

- Merci père, siffla Legolas, d'une voix imperceptible.

- Cependant, continua Thranduil, je.. Enfin, je te le demande comme ça, hein.. Heu.. Qui est exactement l'élu de ton coeur ?

- Heu.. Hé bien..

Legolas leva les yeux sur la table et fixa le paquet de café. Thranduil se demanda aussitôt ce que faisait ce paquet de café sur la table, puisque la cafetière était dans la cuisine. Il fut encore plus étonné quand Legolas désigna timidement ledit paquet du doigt.

- Heu.. Père. A quoi cela vous fait-il penser ?

- A du café, répondit Thranduil, de plus en plus déstabilisé.

Legolas secoua doucement la tête et attira son attention sur l'étiquette du paquet de café. Thranduil y lut, à l'endroit où il devait être écrit "Grand- mère", "Beau-père du fils d'un vieil ennemi". Tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Il savait que la Communauté de l'Anneau avait été composée de son fils, du roi de Gondor, d'un de ses serviteurs, du Mithrandir, de quatre Hobbits et de...

Il leva les yeux du paquet de café et regarda Legolas, avec l'air désespéré. Son fils, plus écarlate que jamais, hocha légèrement la tête.

- Gimli, fils de.. De.. Balbutia Thranduil.

- Gloïn, acheva Legolas, plus mort que vif, alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans leur direction.

Thranduil regarda Gimli, qui avait en fait assisté à l'entretien, caché par l'ombre d'une tenture, puis il regarda son fils, et s'évanouit sur la table du petit déjeuner. Heureusement, sa tartine de lembas à la confiture de sureau amortit le choc.

Legolas et Gimli le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposèrent sur son lit. Le prince de Mirkwood s'assit au chevet de son père, enleva avec respect la tartine que Thranduil avait collée sur la figure, et lui tapota timidement la main, alors que Gimli se tenait derrière lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- A ton avis, comment il l'a pris ?

- Hé bien, pas trop mal. Connaissant son caractère, je m'étais attendu à franchement pire.

- L'a pas l'air en grande forme...

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra.

- Quand je pense qu'il faudra aussi l'annoncer à mon père...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai avec toi.

- Je le sais, murmura Gimli avec douceur. J'ai l'impression que le coup du paquet de café n'a pas trop mal marché, qu'en penses-tu ?

- En effet. Je crois que ça marchera aussi pour ton père. Enfin, je l'espère.

Et les deux tourtereaux s'échangèrent un tendre baiser, avant que Gimli aille récupérer le précieux paquet de café, et prépare leurs montures pour un voyage du côté de la Montagne...

Fin

* * *

_Note : ce délire m'est venu à partir de la pub du café "Grand mère", où un jeune homme se sert du paquet de café pour apprendre à sa mère un futur heureux événement. (Maman, à quoi te fait penser ce paquet ? - A du café ? - Non, regarde le nom dessus ! - Grand-mère... Oh ! Je vais devenir grand- mère ?!! - Tu comprends vite, mais faut t'expliquer longtemps..). Enfin, je dis ça à l'usage des francophones ne recevant pas les chaînes françaises. Voilà voilà.._

_A la suite d'une __demande, une suite (qui n'était pas prévue au départ) a été écrite._


	2. Et de celui de chez Gloïn

_Titre : Papa, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire..._

_Auteur : La tarée de service_

_Source : SdA_

_Rating : G_

_Genre : Songfic. Enfin, la chanson étant un jingle publicitaire, et d'une rare stupidité de surcroît, je crois qu'on peut juste qualifier ce texte débile de délire. Voilà, voilà._

_Note : Ben, c'est la suite tant réclamée de "Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire". Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Gimli de présenter Legolas à ses parents. Legolas, Gimli et Gloïn sont à Tolkien, Madame son épouse, les frères et soeurs de Gimli et la poupée Barbue sont à moi. Oh, et au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, dans la famille de Gimli, *tout le monde* porte la barbe !_

* * *

Legolas attendait avec impatience à l'entrée de la caverne, l'esprit dans un terrible trouble. Pourquoi Gimli n'arrivait-il pas ?

Ses angoisses furent rapidement calmées lorsqu'il vit son bien-aimé sortir enfin de la caverne, l'air ennuyé. Legolas s'agenouilla avec anxiété auprès du fils de Gloïn.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Meleth-Nîn ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Le coup du paquet de café ne marchera pas, mon amour, dit-il d'un air dépité.

- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, je viens de m'en souvenir.. Les Nains, et particulièrement ma famille, ne boivent pas de café le matin. Ils ne jurent que par...

Il fut interrompu à ce moment-là par six Nains en tunique jaune avec les lettres R, I, C, O, R, et E brodées sur le torse, qui débarquèrent d'on ne sait où et chantèrent en choeur :

- RICORE !!!

Puis ils disparurent comme ils étaient venus, alors que Legolas venait de friser la crise cardiaque. Gimli caressa les cheveux de son Elfe pour le calmer.

- N'aie pas peur d'eux, mon aimé, ce sont juste les publicitaires. Voilà ce que tu vas faire...

Et Gimli s'entretint longuement avec Legolas, en parlant à voix basse...

Il vient toujours au bon moment_  
Avec ses pains et ses croissants  
L'ami du petit déjeuner  
L'ami Ricoré !_

Pendant ce temps, toute la famille de Gimli était attablée pour leur petit déjeuner : Gloïn, avec son bonnet de nuit à cornes et ses pantoufles en forme de taupe, Madame Gloïn, charmante dans sa chemise de nuit avec des petites pioches et des petits marteaux imprimés et ses bigoudis dans sa barbe, les petits frères de Gloïn, deux jumeaux en pyjama Pokemon qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, et leur petite soeur, une adorable petite chose de trois ans en chemise de nuit rose, et mâchouillant sa sucette en serrant sa poupée Barbue.

Gimli arriva dans la salle à manger souterraine éclairée de torches :

- Bonjour, père, bonjour mère.

- Bonjour Gimli. Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenu si tôt ?

- Bonjour grand frère !! Firent les trois enfants en sautant au cou de leur aîné.

- Heu.. Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un.

- Qui donc, mon fils ?

- Hé bien.. Heu.. Legolas, tu peux venir.

L'arrivée du fils de Thranduil - qui en passant, faillit se cogner au rebord de la porte - jeta un froid dans la pièce : les enfants renoncèrent à grimper sur les épaules de leur grand frère, Gloïn écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, Madame était si impressionnée qu'un de ses bigoudis tomba de sa barbe, les enfants en oublièrent de se chamailler, et la petite soeur de Gimli n'osa pas ramasser sa poupée Barbue. Elle se contenta de faire du bruit avec sa sucette en dévisageant pensivement Legolas (Pour avoir une idée du bruit, regardez un épisode des Simpson et écoutez bien Maggie)

Ce dernier se baissa, ramassa la poupée de la fillette et la lui rendit. La petite soeur de Gimli ôta sa sucette de la bouche, zozota un "Bonzour... Et merci" furtif, récupéra sa poupée et alla se cacher derrière sa mère.

Gloïn sembla récupérer une partie de sa contenance et se leva pour accueillir l'Elfe. Après tout, il était son hôte.

- Bonjour, fils de Thranduil, dit-il en insistant bien sur "Thranduil". 

Legolas s'inclina profondément.

- Mes respects du matin, maître Gloïn. Madame, ajouta-t-il en saluant la mère de Gimli, qui rougit en tripotant nerveusement un des bigoudis de sa barbe.

Gimli s'avança.

- Père, mère, voici Legolas. Vous savez que nous avons été compagnons d'armes pendant la quête de l'Anneau. Hé bien, maintenant, nous nous aimons, et j'estimais qu'il n'était que juste que vous le sachiez.

Gloïn sembla grandir de dix centimètres en toisant Legolas et resta silencieux, l'air sombre. Gimli se tortilla, mal à l'aise : les choses ne semblaient pas très bien parties. Madame Gloïn sembla s'en apercevoir et brisa le silence gêné qui semblait s'installer.

- Allons, vous allez au moins rester prendre le petit déjeuner ! Pour être arrivés si tôt, vous avez sans doute dû voyager toute la nuit. Prenez place, dit-elle en désignant deux chaises.

- Je vous remercie, Madame, murmura Legolas en s'asseyant à côté de Gimli.

Pendant que Madame Gloïn installait sa fille dans sa chaise haute, les six Nains en tunique jaune arrivèrent et se mirent à chanter :

Voici notre grand et sa.. Heu.. Son fiancé_  
Il est venu nous le présenter  
Lalala lala lalala  
L'ami Ricoré_

Gloïn fixait Legolas de ses yeux perçants, semblant épier chacun de ses gestes. Le fils de Thranduil n'osait regarder le père de son aimé en face et sursauta lorsque Madame Gloïn posa une tasse devant lui. Les jumeaux semblaient s'être habitués à sa présence et commençaient à faire une bataille de yaourt.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? S'enquit Madame Gloïn. Oh, ne faites pas attention à ce vieux grincheux, assura-t-elle en désignant son époux, qui sembla s'offusquer. Vous allez au moins prendre une tasse de Ricoré ? Fit-elle en lui souriant.

Legolas lança un rapide regard à Gimli, qui hocha la tête. L'Elfe lui tendit sa tasse.

- Bien sûr, Madame.

La tension était à son comble alors que Madame Gloïn versait l'eau chaude dans la tasse de Legolas. Gloïn le dévisageait plus que jamais, les jumeaux regardaient la scène, l'air vaguement inquiet, et la petite soeur de Gimli enleva sa sucette de la bouche :

- Z'en veux aussi, maman !

Puis, lorsque tout le monde fut servi, Legolas jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la cantonade, puis porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Même les six Nains osaient à peine fredonner.

Puis il avala une gorgée de Ricoré. Toute la famille avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Legolas marqua une pause, puis engloutit le reste de sa tasse. Il posa le récipient devant lui avec un grand sourire :

- C'est bon ! J'en reprendrais bien !

L'attitude de la famille changea du tout au tout ! Gloïn eut un franc sourire et administra à son beau-fils une bourrade amicale (qui faillit quand même l'étouffer), les jumeaux bondirent de leur chaise et lui grimpèrent sur les genoux, et la petite soeur de Gimli alla l'embrasser, alors que Madame Gloïn lui versait une nouvelle tasse avec chaleur.

Gimli lança un regard plein d'amour à son Elfe, qui lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Il était enfin accepté dans la famille de son bien-aimé. 

Soulagés, les six Nains entonnèrent :

Notre famille s'agrandit_  
Et l'ami s'écrie avec lui  
L'ami du petit déjeuner  
L'ami Ricoré !_

Fin

* * *

Note : Non, je ne suis pas sponsorisée par Ricoré, c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'une autre pub de produit qu'on prend le matin pour faire la liaison. Et c'est ainsi que s'achève mon cycle des grands coming-outs de Legolas et Gimli !


End file.
